Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image forming apparatus configured to form images on a printing sheet in accordance with an electrophotographic image forming method and provided with a drawer.
Related Art
There has been known an electrophotographic image forming apparatus which is configured such that multiple photosensitive drums are secured to a drawer which is attached to and can be drawn (i.e., slidably removed) from a main body (e.g., casing) of the image forming apparatus.